sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Susa Senate of Law
The Susa Senate of Law (Oficially "The Holy City of Susa Great Senate and Council of Law") is the city council of Susa, capital of the "Holy Kingdom" of Elam and of the whole Chedorlaomerian World Empire. The Senate of Law presides over the management and lawmaking activities in the City, however some of it's sovereign powers may be somewhat diminished due to the presence of the Imperial Government and the Elamite and Imperial (Elamite Represented) Parliament in the city, as well as the close proximity of the Emperor. The Senate oversees Eight of the cities' departments, and nominates, or formaly hires, it's members to head them ocasionally, as well as managing the remaining hired personel in the absence of the Department Head. Elections to the council take place at different times and for different length terms in each of the fourteen districts, but each district elects 8 councillors. The Mayor of Susa and Vice Mayor of Susa are elected by the council for an indefinite term. The current councilors, per district, sorted by order of seniority of term, are: * 1st District: ** Daya Minshakiri (1852-), Abgal Shullatshakiri (1859), Aziru Gibilshakiri (1863-), Baalis (1864-), Imazu Shedshakiri (1867-), Aza Swenetshakiri (1869-), Milcomur Khnumshakiri (1870-), Hissal'el Dagonshakiri (1870-) * 2nd District: ** Melchizedek Wepwawetshakiri (1848-), Ebla Sobkoushakiri (1851-), Warad-Nannar Batashakiri (1852-), Bagos Athiratshakiri (1856-), Hada Motshakiri (1864-), Jafnah Sinshakiri (1866-), Hanu Molechshakiri (1867-), Uphakum Hayasumshakiri (1871-) * 3rd District: ** Kashbar Lotanshakiri (1858-), Naram-Sin Sarpanitshakiri (1860-), Ariaramna Baalatshakiri (1864-), Ishpabara Shedshakiri (1866-), Zabibe Gunarashakiri (fem.) (1869-), Edin Shullatshakiri (1872-), Puzur-Nirakh Akershakiri (1876-), Dashal-Ibri Qadeshtushakiri (1879-) * 4th District: ** Badatma Yawshakiri (1849-), Akkia Eshmunshakiri (1865-), Sirukdukh Hedetetshakiri (1868-), Khallushi Gebshakiri (1875-), Sahlamu Imentetshakiri (1878-), Kuduzulush Kingushakiri (1879-), Indabigash Sopdushakiri (1880-) * 5th District: ** Lagar (1862-), Tan-Rukhurater (1862-), Fortuno (1867-), Shurushkin (1869-), Dan-Wer Gula-Shakir (1873-), Piram Ana-Shakir (1877-), Uayte Baba-Shakir (1881-), Barbarra (1883-) * 6th District: ** Atamrum Annunaku-Shakir (1872-), Urash Dagan-Shakir (1874-), Shurimku Gula-Shakir (1874-), Tilhar Erra-Shakir (1875-), Hamdan Girra-Shakir (1877-), Khalifa (1878-), Ibalpiel Damu-Shakir (1880-), Mamagalla Marduk-Shakir (1882-) * 7th District ** Bubu (1868-), Enna-Suen Girra-Shakir (1870-), Galumum Gula-Shakir (1873-), Kurlush Sherida-Shakir (1875-), Khuljan Baba-Shakir (1877-), Himdija Aya-Shakir (1879-) , Shushun-Tarana Ana-Shakir (1879-) , Urbarra Utu-Shakir (1881-) * 8th District ** Zakar Baal (1828-), Didi (1832-), Enmebaragisi Damu-Shakir (1856-), Ukku-Takhesh (1870-), Rimisharina Ares-Shakir (1871-), Haydara (1872-), Harran Namma-Shakir (1875-), Sanduarri Ninlil-Shakir (1876-) * 9th District ** Barashum (1862-), Susaya Happi-Shakir (1875-), Hilal Hauhet-Shakir (1877-) Tazitta Asalluhi-Shakir (1878-), Gishakkidu Damu-Shakir (1879-), Hurin Demeter-Shakir (1882-), Ashshur-kashid Ninazu-Shakir (1883-), Hilimaz Iah-Shakir (1885-) * 10th District ** Azuzum Gitlam-Shakir (1880-), Balulu Belakim-Shakir (1880-), Sharria (1880-), Annanne Shezmu-Shakir (1880-), Nabu-Bel-Usur (1880-), Baqqunum Bilalama-Shakir (1882-), Ziringu Miya-Shakir (1883-), Mumtaz Kubia-Shakir (1884-) * 11th District ** Akalamdug Ekaltayu-Shakir (1879-), Indasu Anni-Shakir (1880-), Murti Kirikiri-Shakir (1882-), Kisher Buzua-Shakir (1883-), Buzua Huh-Shakir (1884-), Buzutaya Nahash-Shakir (1885-), Nur-Akhum (1886-), Mekubi Abdimilkutte-Shakir (1887-), * 12th District ** Kuk-Sharum Hashur-Shakir (1881-), Ilimilimma Mashda-Shakir (1882-), Bargal-Nuna (1883-), Asadullah (1883-), Buanun Urlumma-Shakir (1884-), Peshgaldaramash Ibiera-Shakir (1885-), Babdusha Elulu-Shakir (1886-), Aguwa Elulu-Shakir (1887-) * 13th District ** Eparti Atab-Shakir (1885-), Warassa (1885-), Shu-Hubur Khishur-Shakir (1886-), Aabanda Aza-Shakir (1886-), Uga Shulgi-Shakir (1887-), Ilima-Ilu (1888-), Ar-Ennum (1888-), Urnammu Azuzum-Shakir (1889-) * 14th District ** Ishpabara (1886-), Amminadab (1886-), Erridupizir Elali-Shakir (1887-), Kurum (1887-), Usan (1887-), Kuri-Gi (fem.) (1888-), Simudar (1888-) Kaku (1888-)